


Everything is never quite enough

by Terfle



Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Gen, Hurt, upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: How does Glinda feel when Fiyero & Elphaba escape together under her nose?





	Everything is never quite enough

The stars glimmered their way through the velvet sky, their twinkling eyes silently mocking her, mimicking the diamante stones on her bodice that paled in comparison. Glinda had never felt so small in her life as she stared out from the balcony with hot eyes. A tear blurred the hateful stars into a swirl and blocked her vision. Taking out her silk handkerchief, she dabbed at her eyes delicately, hoping to salvage her dignity somewhat.  It was no use. The tears streamed down her face and she abandoned all pretence at being ladylike as she howled into the night.

He was stolen from her, right under her nose. Of all people, why had it been Elphaba? The friend she had not seen in so many years, the one she had cherished in her heart until she had seen her face to face after so long. She couldn’t mistake the look of regret in her friend’s dark eyes. But she had swiftly left; taking with her the person Glinda had always thought would be there. Fiyero had been there since Shiz, in the background waiting for her. He was her prop. Or so she thought. He had shocked her with his declaration of love for the green girl, although Oz knows why. Elphaba had turned her head and stared at him, the shock Glinda had felt mirrored in her own eyes. But she had not refused, had taken his outstretched hand. That bitch had betrayed her!

Glinda couldn’t forgive that.

All this time, she thought she would have it all. One of the most popular socialites in Oz, a handsome man by her side, a wardrobe full of the most beautiful garments a girl could want. But now, looking out at the vast ocean of sky above her, all of this had melted into oblivion. It hardly mattered anymore. In one fell swoop, both the two people she had trusted had disappeared without a trace. With each other. Leaving her alone.

Tearing off her tiara, she hurled it off the balcony in a sudden rage. It arced across the top of the trees and disappeared into the gloom. The sound of smashing silver was faintly heard soon after. She buried her golden head in her arms and sobbed. How could Fiyero have left and taken her heart with him? He had no use for it. He apparently only had eyes for Elphaba.

What was it about that girl that changed everything? In her heart of hearts, she had rejoiced in her fortune at finding a mate and Elphaba, who was doomed to spend her life alone, knew that she wouldn’t be the one to have what Glinda had. But she got the one thing Glinda was relying on. How could she have earned the love of Fiyero, her handsome prince?

She thought she had everything. Now she knew.

She really had nothing.

 

 


End file.
